Good luck comes from the heart
by bee-roxs98
Summary: Katrina has been abused by her parents her whole life until two boys came along, or are they even human? And how does she end up in a war not her own? MUST READ! Rating for abuse, language and anything else I decide to throw in!


_**A/N: I know I should not start another story but I just had to I have always wanted to right one of these type of stories! I must warn you there is a lot of abuse, language and possibly more stuff so this is for mature readers only!**_

**Summary- Katrina has been abused by her parents her whole life until two boys came along, or are they even human? And how does she get wound up in the war? MUST READ!**

**Chapter one- THE JOB!**

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking, _'parents must already be into the drinks.'_ I thought to myself as I crawled out of bed. I glanced at my digital clock 7:00 on a Monday morning. Monday to Friday I get up around this time and go to school, I began my way to my bathroom. I stripped down and looked into the full-length mirror.

Inside the mirror stood a curvy girl, with blonde hair half way down her back, tan skin, and bright green emerald eyes. She also had bruises up her upper left arm, two deep cuts on her right, a few scars down her legs, and big bruises on her ribs. That girl standing there in the mirror is me.

Katrina Lynn McCormick was my name people just called me Kat that I preferred but idiots called me Trina I have no idea where they got that name I hated it so much. Plus once they said it once they never say it again once I am through with them.

I turned my gaze from the mirror to my shower and turned it on, I stepped in quickly adjusting to the cold water. My parents cut off the hot water to my room, my parents hated me because I was not a boy and my dad hates me even more because when I was born apparently mother wasn't good to fuck for a while.

He made her get an operation, to make her tight again or something, what made me sad and disgusted was he used my college money for it. At least he doesn't bring home those whores anymore.

After carefully washing myself avoiding the deep cuts, I stepped out of the shower, and dried myself gentle with a towel, after that I blow dried and put it into a pony tail with my side fringe hanging over my left eye. I went to my small closet to put some clothes on, I grabbed my undergarments and slipped them on, I grabbed some jeans and a long white shirt.

I always have to wear long clothing so people can't see my injuries; after I slipped on my clothes I grabbed a sky blue vest and put it over my long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my books and put them into my small black leather bag.

After I made sure I had everything I headed out my door and down the stairs as slowly as possible, but halfway down the step creaked under my weight and my dad was at the bottom of the staircase in a flash. He had a half empty bottle of Vodka in his hand; my house always had the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"Now where do you think your going you little bitch?" That's as nice as my name gets around my parents, I have been called much worse.

"I am going to school, the place I go five days a week." I said making sure to add the end part he always asked stupid questions like that.

"You don't go to school anymore, I called up this morning saying you decided to drop out." Dad laughed drunkenly and I was utterly shocked he had never gone this far.

"Why did you do that? What about my friends?" I asked, I wasn't going to cry he would hit me for looking weak.

"You have no use for friends, they are useless to you now. We want you to go get a full time job and don't come home until you have one!" He yelled I nodded and walked back upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my handbag and put my purse, house keys and flip cellphone. I sighed my father had never gone this far to make me miserable. I sighed and walked back down stairs just as I was about to open the door, a large hand wrapped tightly around my already bruised arm.

"Remember you little whore you can't tell anyone our little secret." I nodded quickly and he punched me in the stomach, and shoved me out the front door. I landed on my back to watch the old door slam shut I gentle rubbed my stomach getting up and heading down the dirt road. I got on the better road that was the one to town.

I looked down to the ground; I had to give up my old life give up my friends. But I guess that's better than getting hit by your own parents when you disobey. When I entered town I went straight for a little café that had a help wanted sign on its window.

When I entered I went straight for the register with a girl behind it she had brown hair that was just above her shoulders, sparkling green eyes, she had a big smile on her face. "Hello how can I help you?" She asked in a cheerful –for me way to happy to be healthy- way.

"Ah, I saw the help wanted sign, I was hoping to apply for a job?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, just give me a minute I will be right back." With that she rushed through a door, she came back really quickly. "Come on follow me the manager will speak with you." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me around the counter and pushed me through the door.

A rather skinny looking woman, with long black hair and brown eyes and pale skin sat behind a little brown desk, the room had a couch, some stereo's that lead out into the café speakers. She gestured towards the seat across from her for me to sit down. She pulled out a notepad, and a pen.

"What's your name?" She asked getting straight into it, showing that she wasn't really sociably.

"Katrina Lynn McCormick." I said slowly so she could right it down.

"How old are you?" She asked writing down on the pad.

"I am 17." I replied.

"Are you allergic to anything or have any allergies?" She asked jotting down more information.

"Not that I know of." I replied you never really know you're not allergic to anything.

"Any body piercings, tattoo, excreta?" She asked waving her pen in a circle.

"No, I have no body accessories." I said I fiddled with the end of my shirt, as she wrote more stuff down.

"Now if you were to work here is it part time or full time?" She asked I dreaded this question; oh how I wished I could just say part time but that was not the case.

"Full time." I said sighing.

"Alright go out to Kasey and she will get you your shirts, here are your shifts." She said passing me a piece of paper. _'They must be desperate I they already have my shifts.' _I thought. "Your ones are the slots that have 'NKW' those were just the initials of the last girl who worked here."

I nodded and thanked her as I left the room, heading back to the cash register.

"So… How did it go?" Kasey asked I could only describe her in one word. Hyperactive.

"Well she asked me to ask you to get me some shirts." Kasey leaned over and gave me a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it! Now what's your size?" She asked leaning away.

"Thanks… Oh and I am a ten." With a nod she ran through another door that had _'STORAGE' _on it. She came back with six shirts and an apron. "So is there a dress code and how much do we get paid?" I asked taking the items from her.

"As long as you wear that shirt and apron and tie your hair back your good, we get paid fifteen dollars an hour." She said in a little serious tone but still it had a really bouncy tone in it.

"Ok thanks." I said I put the clothes in my bag and swung it over my shoulder and walked out of the café, and walked home as slow as I could. But the longer you wanted to take the faster you got somewhere, and before I knew it I was standing at the door of the two story white house.

I opened the door slowly only to get a big hit of the smell of alcohol and smokes mixed together. Trying not to make a sound opening the door; to my relief my mother and father were on the floor knocked out cold from the alcohol. I sighed and slowly walked up stairs, when I got to my room I opened the door I put my bag on the floor.

I took out the tee shirts and hung them up, after that I knelled next to my bed and reached under my bed and pulled out and art book. I sat down on my bed and flicked through it. I had drawn pictures of dogs, cats, horses, and people… happy families. I looked at the happy family; I always wished I had a family that cared for me.

I grabbed my pencil case from my draw on my bedside table; I began to draw the outline of a fox, and then came the details of it eyes, mouth, nose, etc., next color, later background. A few hours later I was staring at a life like fox, I slipped the drawing pad under my bed and pencil case in the draw.

I cringed when I heard something break, followed by footsteps coming closer to my room, I was silently praying they would just pass, but I was not so lucky. The door swung open; there stood my drunken mum and dad.

"Oi! Slut did you get a fucking job?" Mum slurred in a drunken way, smashing a bottle against my doorframe. I nodded quickly not wanting to speak afraid that I may say it in a wrong tone.

"Ok come her you fucking retard." My parents must not notice how loud they are speaking but I guess they don't care. I sat there not moving, afraid of what he may do; I immediately regretted it when he walked over.

He came over and pulled me up by my hair I let out a yelp of surprise and pain, he dragged me to the bathroom mum entered and had black hair dye and hair stuff like scissors and a brush in her hands.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice, dad grabbed an empty beer bottle.

"We need to change your hair so your friends don't recognize you. Now nighty night." After he said that I felt pain at the back of my head, the world went fuzzy and then it went black.

_**OK I know I should not be writing another story but I had to do it! It has been siting in my mind for a while so if you liked the story so far please review!**_


End file.
